1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a liquid droplet ejection method, a head unit, a liquid droplet ejection device, an electro-optical device, and electronic equipment
2. Related Art
A liquid droplet ejection head of an ink-jet printer can eject a minute ink droplet in a dot shape, size of the ink droplet and uniformity of a pitch being highly accurate. This technique is applied to manufacturing fields of a wide variety of products. For example, application is made when forming a color filter of a liquid crystal device, a light-emitting section of an organic EL device, and the like.
Specifically, the liquid droplet ejection head is impregnated with special ink, photosensitive resin liquid (functional liquid) or the like, a droplet of which is ejected to a substrate for an electro-optical device (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-267927). Since a color filter and a light-emitting section made by such method are often formed of a plurality of kinds of colors, it is designed such that the plurality of kinds of functional liquids are ejected by a different unit for each kind to the substrate.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-267927 is an example of related art.
However, according to the method disclosed in the related art, a different unit is used per kind to eject the plurality of kinds of the functional liquids, so that the total time required for ejecting takes long. On the other hand, if an attempt is made to eject the plurality of kinds of the functional liquids by one unit, because of different drying time for each functional liquid, uneven drying generates in the functional liquids, thus producing an uneven film to be formed.